Shifus story
by moonbird
Summary: A little re-collection of Shifus life at the Jade palace, starting when he first entered the palace as a cub, follows his life there and ends the day he leaves the Palace again.


Confused Oogway looked up, he looked to left an right as he awoke that morning. "Some-thing is at odd." he commented as he walked to his hall.

One of his students, a falcon looked oddly at him. "It's a perfectly normal morning." he pointed out.

"Yes.." mouse replied, as she stroke her tail.

"No, some-thing important is happening today." Oogway told. "or, maybe it all-ready has happened, we just don't know it yet."

Mouse blinked. "Yes sir." she replied carefully.

"I think I will go to town now." Oogway told. "Some-thing tells me that is where I should be, or at least in that direction." he stated as he walked towards the door.

Mouse blinked.

"don't mind him." Falcon assured. "He is always speaking in riddles like this.. and he always some-how ends up being right, but don't mind that."

Oogway how-ever was on his merry way to the door, even humming a tune for himself as he opened it, only to halt even before he had stepped out. "What's this?" Oogway blinked.

On the door step, the top one, was sitting a tiny little red panda, looking out in the horizon with big wide-open eyes and a painful expression on his face, the little red didn't move, but just kept sitting as if he hadn't heard Oogway.

"What does a little follow like you do all the way up here?" Oogway asked the little kid. "The view is lovely, quite worth the climb, but it's rare seeing any-one else than kung-fu masters up here."

The little panda blinked, then kept looking, his face-expression still very painful as he kept looking.

Oogway exhaled as he finally sat down beside the little red panda on the door step. "Ah, the sun is rising, a new day has begun." Oogway commented.

Only that made the little pandas lip quiver and suddenly his eye turned wet.

"Did I upset you?" Oogway asked a little startled.

The little red panda squinted his eyes as he shook his head, though several tears fell down his cheeks.

"Then why all the fuss little one?" Oogway asked. "Come on, tell this old turtle what's the matter."

The little panda swallowed then finally spoke in a hoarse boys voice. "He said five minutes." he told.

"Oh?" Oogway asked. "Who did?" he asked.

"My.." the little panda swallowed. "My dad." he finally told looking up at Oogway with huge wet eyes. "But it's been way more than five minutes now." he told.

"Well maybe he was a little delayed." Oogway pointed out. "Tell me, how long is it since he said that?" he asked.

"Since I could see the last rays of sun-set." the little panda sniffed.

"Child." Oogway blinked. "Are you telling me that you sat out here, on this very step all night?" he asked.

The little panda nodded.

"You must have been freezing out here! And your joints must be sore after all that time, come, come, raise up." Oogway asked as he stood up himself and gave the little panda a hand.

"But my dad said I should wait here." The little panda told as he was pulled up on his legs.

"I'll have some-one keep and eye on the door, the moment they see a red panda they'll tell where you are, okay?" Oogway asked.

The child looked up, then sniffed as he smiled. "Okay." he replied.

"Now, lets eat breakfast, you must be very hungry little friend." Oogway pointed out. "Tell me, do you have a name?" he asked.

"Yes, it's.. Shifu." the little red panda told.

"Ah, Shifu. An ancient master." Oogway noted. "An leader and bringer of inspiration and guidance to his students, what a powerful name."

"I don't think it fits me." the little red panda pointed out.

"Why not?" Oogway asked.

Shifu only had to send him one look, he was tiny, he was just a little lost child whom was cold and hungry.

"You have to be a student before eventually become a master." Oogway then pointed out. "Come inside." he then finally invited reaching a hand to the little red Panda, and the panda reached up to grab his hand.

* * *

Oogway didn't get to town that day, instead he spend his time with a distraught little red Panda, the child wanted to look after his dad, but no one came. As Oogway found out, Shifu had no one else than his father, not even a real home, the two had been travelers and never stayed long at the same place. By night-fall, the father still hadn't show up and Oogway prepared for a place to sleep for the little red panda.

In the morning Oogway raised with the sun, and made up for the lost day by demanding his students to be trained from sun-rise.

Surprisingly though, they hadn't been going on for more than five minutes, as the sun was still rising before they were joined by the little child, whom at first just sat in quiet in the corner, wide-eyed observing them. Then when Shifu thought Oogway didn't look, he would start to imitate them, and follow their movements.

"Little one!" Oogway spoke, making the child startle as he stood on one food in a difficult balancing position and now fell down. "why don't you come join us?" Oogway asked. "Up here in front where you can see better."

All the students turned to the little red-panda whom swallowed nervously by the attention.

"It's all-right little panda, no one will make fun of you if you fail, they will be to busy meditating, or so I should hope." Oogway told. "Come on up, let me see you a little closer."

The little panda took a deep breath and finally walked all the way up, pass all the animals before he stood beside Oogway.

"Good then." Oogway nodded. "Lets continue." he stated as he closed his eyes and raised on one food.

And the little panda did the same, as he continued to follow Oogways movements flawlessly, moving elegant through the air, without loosing a breath, until the class ended and he bowed for the turtle.

"You've been doing this before." Oogway pointed out to the little panda.

Shifu nodded. "My dad taught me." he told. "He said it was important that we could defend ourselves."

"Wise man, when you are on the road all the time that is hardly surprising." Oogway noted. "You do how-ever seem specially gifted, such balance, I've met grown-ups who trained for all of their life whom doesn't possess the balance you do." he commented. "You can sense the energy in the wind as well, can't you?" he asked.

"I erh.." the little panda swallowed.

"You can train that." Oogway blinked. "Now lets have some break-fast, training all morning makes an old man hungry."

The next morning Shifu joined them all for morning training again, then even continued on his own as the others trained, and the morning after that no one even lifted an eye-brow of their little guests antics, a week went past like that where the little one joined them for training and meals, so every-one was genuinely surprised when he was not there for dinner, precisely a week after he arrived.

Oogway sighed, he walked directly for the exit and the stair case, where he predictable enough found the little panda, sitting on the same spot as when Oogway had found him, looking at the deep sun-set.

Slowly Oogway sat down beside the panda, then looked at the sun-set. "It is truly remarkable and beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

Shifu exhaled deeply, then looked up a little tear rolling down his eyes. "He is not coming back, is he?" he asked, he didn't need to mention any names, he was talking about his father, the only person in the world the little panda had ever dependent on, and now he was gone.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Oogway exhaled.

"It's been a week today." Shifu pointed out.

"The future is a mystical place, we do not know what happened or what will happen." Oogway replied. "Whom is to know what has come to pass or why."

"Me, I know what happened." Shifu muttered as he collected his knees in his arms, suddenly sounding bitter. "He _lied_ to me, as he always does. He said five minutes, when he didn't even intend to come back! He knew!" angrily he threw a little rock down the stair-case.

"You're sure he down-right lied?" Oogway asked as he blinked.

"I'm sure." Shifu told. "My dad, he always lies, to the people he sells his wares to, to the guards whom hunts him down, and to me." he exhaled deeply. "I never knew what to believe of what he said."

"All-right then." Oogway nodded. "So your father is a far from perfect being, but he must have cared, he taught you Kung fu." he pointed out.

"So he could feel all-right about leaving me here?" Shifu asked. "so I can take care about myself?" he asked and then stood up. "Master Oogway." he exhaled. "You have been so kind to me, I'm so grateful." he turned to the turtle with wet eyes. "But we both know my father isn't coming back, I shouldn't intrude any-more, I should go." he told turning around, taking a step down the stairs.

"Where will you go little Shifu?" Oogway asked.

"I don't know, some-where." Shifu exhaled. "I can handle myself pretty well. You don't need to worry."

"You could also stay here." Oogway pointed out.

Confused oogway turned around looked questioning at the turtle. "But this is the place for Kung-fu masters isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes indeed it is." Oogway stated. "If you were to stay, you would have to become a student of the jade palace, devote all of your time to the art of Kung-fu, it would be the hardest thing you have ever done. And your life, would be dictated by Kung-fu, until the day you choose to leave." he told in a serious voice. "How-ever, it may also give you a chance to have a home a place to belong, some-thing to do, instead of wandering aimless around. The choice is all yours Master Shifu, no one can take it for you." he stated. "And if you father were to come back, you would still be here."

"I don't really care if my father comes back any-more." Shifu admitted. "But I.." he swallowed, then finally looked up at the turtles. "Master Oogway, you are so kind, but I don't belong here, I'm not of any kung-fu family, my father is a thief and a con-man, beside him I have no family, no honour to bring to this place."

"So you think honour comes from your family ties?" Oogway asked. "Please, come with me." He gestured as he turned around and started walking.

Little Shifu blinked and then ran after the turtle, Oogway did not go into the palace but continued beside it, then stopped as he pointed. "You see that peach tree?" he asked pointing in front of him, at a beautiful peach tree that stood on a cliff, the rays of sun-set hitting it perfectly.

"Yes." Shifu told.

"I planted it myself, a few hundred years ago." Shifu told. "The peach that the stone came from, was just a peach like all the others, but I ended up picking that one, now it has become the peach-tree of wisdom. Should it be forever doomed to be just a stone, when it could be some-thing so much more?" Oogway asked.

"That would be a shame." Shifu replied honestly.

"Exactly." Oogway smiled. "Come a long little Panda." He invited Shifu and they walked on, they didn't stop even though it had become night, though this night was warm and pleasant, they walked up the moment, Shifu some-times having to run a bit to keep up with the turtle whom walked in a steady pace.

The sky was free of clouds and star clear, then the stars also began to fade as the sun was raising. "Master Oogway." Shife exhausted gasped for air, he wasn't any-thing more than just a little boy after-all. "Where are we going?"

"Ah." Oogway looked up. "We are here."

Shifu looked up and by the rais of sun-rise, saw a beautiful patch of land on top of the mountain, a lake cleaner than what Shifu had ever seen, green grass, all hidden away on the top of the mountain.

"Welcome little Shifu, to the hidden valley, of Kung Fu, the place where it all started." Oogway told. "The place, of harmony and focus."

"It's beautiful." Shifu breathed before he blinked. "But.. What are we doing here?" he asked.

"We are here to find answers, meditate and train in tranquillity, when being here the rest of the world is but a dream, and it wont affect your here and now." Oogway told as he closed his eyes. "Now, there is only this valley and your current thoughts. Your dad is not here so he does not exist, the Jade palace is not here so it does not exist, not before you decide to return to it." He lectured. "So now you can free your spirit, and find tranquillity."

"I still don't understand Master Oogway." Shifu blinked. "Why do I need to find.. Tranquillity?" he asked confused.

"Every-body needs to find tranquillity and harmony, when their inner soul is in such a tumult." Oogway answered as he stood on one leg with closed eyes. "Then they can finally focus."

"I suppose but, you are the master of the jade palace, why spend so much time just on me?" Shifu asked.

"I'm here to help any-one." Oogway told. "Any-one whom needs it, whether that be a Kung-fu master, or a rice farmer, for every-one is equally important. How will the kung-fu master survive without the rice-farmers rice hmm?" he asked. "And in return, we must protect the rice farmer from harm."

"I'm not a rice farmer." Shifu pointed out.

"Are you so sure?" Oogway asked. "You are young, you haven't decided yet what you are. Come train with me." He invited. "Let us find some peace, together." He invited as he held a position with closed eyes.

Shifu exhaled as he stepped up beside the turtles, in the same position as him, with closed eyes and then followed his movements, practising the art of Kung-fu.

The turtle and the little red Panda stayed up at the mountain top for three entire days, they trained, meditated and some-times Oogway would tell stories, of old times, stories about Kung fu, he would talk about the ways of the universe, the flow.

* * *

"And that's how the wushi finger-hold was first used." Oogway ended another story.

"Are you really sure you ought to tell me all of this?" Shifu asked his left eye closed as he looked speculating on the turtle.

"Why shouldn't I?" Oogway asked.

"I haven't decided yet if I am going to stay at the jade palace, I might go out to use all of this for my own means." Shifu pointed out.

"But Shifu, don't you know?" Oogway asked. "Kung-fu isn't a secret only for specific chosen, Kung-fu belongs to every-one! Any-one whom wish to learn it can, Any-one whom is willing to listen is allowed to hear."

"So I am not really different from any-one else then?" Shifu asked with a lifted eye-brow.

Oogway chuckled. "Every being is different than every-one else, I sense in you a great destiny. Some-day, you will accomplish some-thing very important, some-thing that will affect all of us."

Shifu looked up at Oogway. "Really?" he asked in a doubtful voice.

"Really." Oogway replied in a smirk.

"So that destiny of yours, is at the jade palace?" Shifu asked. "Is that what this is all about?"

"I don't know." Oogway replied, making the little red panda roll his eyes. "We create our own destinies." Oogway at last told. "You could end up many different ways, I merely sense the potential for some-thing truly great in you, for now you are a stone, and I am curious to witness the peach tree it could become."

Shifu looked out in the air, then over the mountain at the clouds.

"It is late." Oogway then stated. "Let us return to the jade palace, I think we have trained enough."

"Yes master Oogway." Shifu replied.

* * *

This time as they reached the jade palace, it was the middle of the day, and Shifu excused himself, asking for some time to think things over.

Oogway didn't see any-more to the little red panda that day, as the dark fell ones more Oogway went to his peach tree, and found his little friend sitting under it with closed eyes.

"Little Shifu." Oogway addressed the panda.

"Master Oogway." Shifu opened his eyes. "I hope it's okay I'm sitting by your peach tree, it just feels so.."

"Peaceful?" Oogway asked.

"yes." Shifu replied. "It's weird, I feel different."

"You started to connect, with the energy in the world, Kung-fu." Oogway told.

"I haven't decided yet." Shifu then told Oogway in a snap, almost interrupting the turtle.

"Of cause, of cause." Oogway nodded. "but perhaps, you only need to take this one day at a time? See how things turns out?" he asked. "You think far to much about what was and what will be? And what you think things should be, you think to linear, be more free." He almost chuckled. "There is an old saying. The past is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that's why it's called the present." He smiled. "So what do you want to do with today?" he asked.

"It's night." Shifu pointed out.

"You really are caught up in the details aren't you?" Oogway asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"You really planted this tree hundreds of years ago?" Shifu asked looking up at the tree, laying a little hand against its bark. "How old are you?"

"A good deal years older than the tree." Oogway smirked. "I had to find this place before I planted it, and find my true purpose in life, that took me many years, what some people might consider a life-time, though my life was hardly over at that time, as you can see, I've lived hundreds of years since then."

"That must have been an awful long time to be around." Shifu noted in a wonder.

"Every-single day is a gift." Oogway pointed out. "Nothing lasts for-ever, one day my tree will have finished growing and then it's time for me to go. Neither am I going to stay at the jade-palace for-ever."

"When will that be?" Shifu asked turning to the turtle.

"When some-one else is ready to plant a new tree beside mine." Oogway told. "And that tree will also grow big and strong, but in its own way. Things are passed on, things changes, and we must change with it, as water must follow the river, so the question has to be now." He looked down at the little Panda. "Are you going to stay out here and think some more? Are you going to walk down the stairs to face the unknown? Or will you come back with me, and sleep in your bed to meet up to morning training tomorrow at sun-rise?" he asked. "What feels right?"

"My head tells me I ought to go, I'm not of this palace." Shifu exhaled. "My chest says I want to stay, it's a bit confusing."

"Then stay." Oogway smiled. "Don't take things so heavy, be in the present, come little master Shifu." He invited the little red Panda to go with him. "Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you, and so will the day after tomorrow, if that is still what you choose."

"Yes Master Oogway." Shifu nodded as he ran after the turtle.

* * *

As it turned out, Shifu stayed, after six months had passed by, where the little panda had trained as hard as any other student, it was quite evident that he was a permanent edition to the jade palace.

People had just accepted it, including Shifu, whom for his age excelled pretty good in the arts of Kung-fu.

That though seemed to mostly be because of how hard he trained, always pressing himself that bit more, always trying to be more focused, never entirely satisfied with his own performance.

Several people would come to the jade palace, to learn Kung-fu from master Oogway, or the other masters whom for a period of time had also sought the jade-palace, or they would try and learn from the secrets the place held.

Some would leave again within months with their new knowledge. Some would stay for longer.

There was an owl whom had been there for three years, but on his third year and fifth month, Shifu had to wave goodbye to that bird as well. The only one whom resided permanently at the palace, was Oogway, every-body else Shifu had to be prepaired to say good-bye to.

"People just come and go." Shifu noted as he saw the owl fly away in the horizon.

"That's the way of life little shifu." Oogway told. "Any-one is allowed at the jade-place, as long as they honour the place, and they are free to go with the knowledge they found here."

"Doesn't that seem.. a little de-productive?" Shifu asked. "They just take, what does any-one give to the Jade palace?"

"They give us the honour of their presence." Oogway told.

"I meant other than that? They lend their service to protect the valley if it fits them, but what about when there's no one here?" Shifu asked. "We could be more useful as Kung-fu masters, protect the people better, if we just were a little smarter."

"Perhaps, some-one would have to make that happen though, I'm just me, flowing with Kung-fu." Oogway told as he closed his eyes. "How-ever, did I ever tell you about the legend of the Dragon warrior?" he asked.

Shifu blinked. "No." he responded. "You didn't." he told.

"Then come with me." Oogway invited the little panda, together they walked into the moon pool, where barely a wind entered the room, the water was absolutely still, only possible due to the lack of wind. "Look." Oogway pointed to the pool and Shifu bowed over to look down. "What do you see?" he asked.

"Urh.. my reflection?" Shifu asked.

"Good, good." Oogway nodded. "Is there any-more?" he asked.

"I don't know, the ceiling decoration." Suddenly Shifu halted and then looked up. "A scroll!" he realised. "How did it get all the way up there?" he gaped.

"It was put there, a very long time ago, and has been untouched for centuries." Oogway told.

Shifu blinked. "What is it? Is it dangerous?" he asked.

Oogway chuckled. "No, hopefully it will bring peace the valley when it needs it."

"Then what is it?" Shifu asked looking up at it. "A secret?"

"It's the dragon warriors scroll." Oogway told. "Some-day a peace bringer will come, that person will be known as the dragon warrior, and only that person can have the scroll and learn the final lesson about Kung-fu, to become the true dragon warrior, and bring peace ones more, on many different plans."

"Dragon warrior." Shifu breathed looking up. "The ultimate Kung fu warrior."

"I didn't say that." Oogway pointed out.

"You said who-ever gets the scroll learns the final lesson of Kung-fu and will bring peace to the world." Shifu pointed out.

"Yes I did." Oogway nodded. "But what I wanted to remind you off, is that when the right time comes, when we need it, the warrior will appear. So do not worry! Life for today." He smiled as he blinked, and then walked out.

Shifu how-ever turned around and looked back up on the scroll. "Dragon warrior." He breathed. "Yes, I will prove myself worthy." He smiled proudly.

* * *

From that day off, Shifu trained extra hard, he was determined to become a Kung-fu master now.

Every day he trained, every-day he kicked, jumped, ran. His discipline were unlike any-one his age.

"Why all the rush?" Oogway asked. "Take your time, you have plenty of time."

"But to learn you need to be disciplined." Shifu stated as he trained kicks.

"There are more ways to be disciplined." Oogway pointed out. "I know I told you this would be the hardest thing you have ever done the day you came here, but even I get exhausted observing you."

"I can handle it." Shifu stated. "I promise."

"I'm sure you can, but Kung-fu is also about the clearance of the mind, it's not just about the strength of the body." Oogway told. "First the day, you find true inner peace, true balance, will be the day you'll be a true Kung fu master."

"Yes Master Oogway." Shifu exhaled. "But that is also some-thing you find with training right?" he asked as he stood up again, continued.

Oogway sighed as he shook his head.

And from that moment on, Shifu trained even harder, determined to be every-thing the Dragon Warrior needed to be.

* * *

By the time he was a very young man, it had become common acceptance that the little Shifu just belonged with the jade palace.

He started to collect people around himself; kung-fu fighters his own young age to form a group, the first furious five. Designated to be the group that could protect china, travelling out to whom-ever needed them, only to come back to the palace to train some more.

It was on such a day, when the first furious five trained that some-thing happened.. another little red-panda was returning to the castle. An older red Panda, by the name of Sherong.

And Shifu refused to even see him.

Shifu locked himself away with training, determined not to say a word before his so called father was gone. Shifu even refused to call that other red panda a father, and thus he trained in silence, not acknowledging any-ones presence.

That was except for the ancient turtle whom eventually ventured into the training hall no one else dared to go into while Shifu was in such a mood. "He is gone now." Oogway made aware. "You can relax."

Shifu exhaled as he stopped punching the dummie and looked up at Oogway. "Is he really?" he asked. "Or are you just saying that so I walk out and potentially run into him so we can make amends."

"Shifu, my words may be vague, but I never lie." Oogway told a little sternly. "That is not the way of Kung-fu masters."

"I'm sorry master Oogway, please forgive me." Shifu asked as he bowed his head.

"It is a shame you decided not to make amends though." Oogway commented making Shifu grit together as he hissed. "According to Kung-fu, it's better to forgive than to bear a grudge inside of you, in fact we must all forgive to be true Kung-fu masters and bear no grudge, grudges will only weigh you down and obscure your clarity and focus."

Shifu exhaled deeply. "I know." He admitted. "But I am not ready yet, you know what he did, he abandoned me."

"Perhaps he had a reason." Oogway pointed out. "Did you ask him?"

Shifu looked away, clearly not having any answer to that. "I still remember you know." He muttered a little annoyed. "How he sat me down on that stair case, looked me in the eye.. really looked that way at me, and told me five minutes, even though he was lying all-ready then. Lying master Oogway."

Oogway exhaled. "You train very hard young Shifu." He then commented. "The physical aspects of Kung-fu.. Do you know what is required to be a true zen master?" he asked.

"Training?" Shifu asked as if it was a little obvious. "Zen masters are the strongest most competent Kung-fu fighters that ever lived, it takes a life time of training to achieve."

"Very true." Oogway admitted. "But what about, Inner peace?" he asked.

"What?" Shifu asked now looking weirdly at Oogway.

"Inner peace is when you are in perfect balance with the world, yourself and Kung-fu." Oogway told, and rose up on his staff, in perfect balance, as it still stood firmly on the ground, even though Oogway now elegantly stood on it with closed eyes. "You sense the world in a different way, sense Kung-fu, ones you have achieved inner peace, you are a true Kung-fu master." He told.

Shifu blinked. "How do I do that?" he asked.

"There are many different ways." Oogway told as he continued to move around on his staff, all moves so elegant, so precies and balanced. "Some find it by being in solitude for fifty years or even more, an old friend of mine ones found it by sitting beneath a waterfall for only thirty years."

"I don't get it." Shifu told. "That's thirty years that could have been spend on training."

Oogway chuckled clearly amused. "Some find it through daily mediation, some find it through suffering, some have an epiphany after a soul-searching journey. There is no right way or wrong way." Oogway told before he jumped and took his staff with him, and then landed right in front of Shifu, bowing his head down so his face was only few centrimeters away from Shifus. "But inner peace must be found for some-one to be a true zen master."

Shifu blinked wide-eyed by Oogway being so close, then he swallowed. "Yes Master Oogway." He replied and the turtle smiled before he turned away and slowly walked away.

* * *

And from that day off, Shifu tried to find inner peace through meditation.. but to no real affect, as great as Shifu was at all the technique all the physical challenges, as lacking did he seem to be when it came to spirituality. The closest he ever came to true meditation was while playing his flute.. but even that wasn't really reaching the desired effect.

Shifus many accomplishments were great though, he and the furious five were deemed champions of peace, which proved that Shifus plan worked.

As well did his other plans about the jade palace, about the training rooms he build, the palace was to become a bigger and better sanctuary for Kung-fu, the greatest in all of china.

As he grew older, Shifu started to train the shifting furious five instead of being a part of it, and other people as well.

As well as many others, people started to search out the jade palace to be trained specifically by the great Shifu.

Shifu was the one, whom trained legends, that was a well known fact.

Though, in spite of his accomplishes, as Shifu began to become, what one might consider middle-aged. He had yet to master inner peace, or even be close to it, which was his greatest annoyance.

Hadn't he accomplished enough? Hadn't he trained enough? The only one able to best him in battle was Oogway himself. What was Shifu lacking? And it was at that time, a very faithful meeting happened. Between Shifu.. and a little cub, a little snow-leopard abandoned on the stairs to the jade palace.

The moment Shifu had cast his eyes on the abandoned one, his heart bled from the lost recognition, and Shifu didn't even hesitate to pick the little cub up and bring him into the palace.

In the following days no one came to claim the little cub, and Shifu was the one to carry around with the snow leopard, feed him. Every-thing.

"No one is coming to claim our little friend." Oogway pointed out as Shifu walked back and ford with the cub.

"And it doesn't seem like any-one will." Shifu exhaled. "I know, I ought to give him to the orphanage. I just.. master Oogway, I don't wish to abandon him."

"Putting him a place where he is taken care of and can find a family, is not abandoning him." Oogway pointed out. "But, the decision is yours, I shall not take it for you."

"There's no decision then, because it's impossible for me to do any-thing else, than welcome Tai-long to our family." Shifu at last told, in a warm appreciative smile.

"Tai-long is his name?" Oogway asked.

"Yes." Shifu replied looking at the cub in his arms with warm eyes.

"Now you truly are his father, it's a great responsibility you took upon yourself." Oogway commented. "Congratulations, and good luck, my friend."

Shifu how-ever smiled at his treasure. "Tai-long." He spoke to the cub.

* * *

But as faith would have it, what should have brought continous pride and joy, didn't turn out so well.

It became an earth shattering day, that wouldn't soon be forgotten, as Tai-long in pure rage attacked the valley of peace.

Furiously attacked, people were defenceless against him, but Tai-long wouldn't stop, he would never stop. He was a machine of rage, never seizing.. some-body had to stop him.

Shifu found himself being more vulnerable than he had ever been before, facing the one person he had loved more than any-thing else.

And with a roar Tai-long had broken Shifus leg, only for Oogway to step in, and put a stop to the menace ones and for all.

But the damage had been done, and soon it seemed clear, Tai-long hadn't just damaged Shifus leg.

A leg, were really the least of Shifus injuries, the real wound went much deeper and would never heal as easily.

* * *

Shifu was laying in a dark dimmed room, he didn't know for how long he had been.. he refused to talk, to eat.. to sleep.

Does whom tried to enter the room, he would throw some-thing after, and now some-one was stupid enough to try again. Shifu hissed as he was all-ready reaching for the ink-house that was within reach.

"I would highly advice against that."

It was Oogways voice, and Shifu gritted but let go of the ink-house, that was one person he wouldn't dare throw any-thing after.

Slowly Oogway entered. "It's been a long while since I've last seen you my friend." He commented. "People have started questioning whether you are alive or not."

In response Shifu turned around, he didn't bear to look at the elderly turtle now.

"Shifu, it's time for you to stand up again, your leg is healing. You must soon train it." Oogway stated in a little sterner tone. But Shifu didn't respond, he just laid there. "All your training, your lifes-work, are you really going to let that go to waste? That's not the Shifu I've learned to know." Oogway remarked.

"What's the use?" Shifu at last hissed. "I failed my child."

"That is in the past, there is nothing that can change what has been." Oogway stated. "Now we must concern ourselves with the present, and you are alive, you are not nearly done. Other people need you, so get up Shifu." Oogway demanded as he left the room. "You are much stronger than this, you've proven that over and over, it would be poor timing to proof yourself wrong now." Was Oogways last words as he disappeared and closed the rice-paper door after him.

Shifu gritted his teethes, deep down he knew that Oogway was right, he had all-ready spend to long in solitude, he had to get up now or it would just be harder and harder. Slowly get his legs over the side of his bed, then stepped down, only to immediately fall over. "ARGH!" Shifu hissed and had to crawl forward, using his hands to push himself forward until he could reach a cane, and hissing in pain got up on his legs again.

The little walk it took for Shifu, to get out-side of the palace was the longest most difficult walk Shifu had ever had.

A few people saw him humping away like that, and of cause they all had to comment.

"It's master Shifu! He's up and about again." "Master Shifu how are you?"

Apparently none of them understood that Shifu didn't want any attention, or any pity, they soon got to figure that out though as Shifu sneered bitterly at all of them.

Finally as he reached the tranquile meadow, he tried to sit down to meditate.. but suddenly, it was ten times more difficult than before. Annoyed Shifu bit together, and tried to will himself into meditating, but that only made it worse, and instead of becoming more peaceful Shifus anger just grew, until he frustrated had to yell out his anger, then stood up, only to fall down again. "DAMN!" he hissed in anger. "Damn this accursed leg!" He yelled. "Damn this pain! DAMN THIS MEDIATION, it _doesn't _work!" he yelled throwing his cane away, only to immediately regret it, he couldn't work without it. "ARGH!" Shifu yelled in frustration. Knowing he had to crawl for that can, or hop on one leg, and any-one could end up passing by to witness his humiliation.

Fortunately no one did, as Shifu with great difficulty had to crawl over to the cane and pick it up, only to curse his broken leg ones more. He couldn't just lay still any-more, but neither could he train Kung-fu, or walk to the mountain top or even meditate. Shifu had nothing.

And those whom had hoped that Shifu would eventually get better, become his more easy self again, soon found out that wasn't the case, Shifu was a changed man.

He had grown bitter, restless and angry. He distanced himself from his students and only approached them to hand out strict instructions about their fighting almost always followed by scolding about the students not being good enough. Nothing was good enough for master Shifu now, nothing but perfection.

"Shifu my old friend." Oogway one evening approached Shifu at one of his many failed attempts of meditation.

"Master Oogway." Shifu bowed for his master. "What owes the pleasure?"

"Does there need to be a reason for an old turtle to check up on his old friend?" Oogway asked.

"No." Shifu responded. "But I doubt there isn't."

"Well, it seems like you got me." Oogway chuckled. "I was wondering if you would mind visiting an orphanage for me."

"An orphanage?" Shifu asked a little surprised.

"They tell me they have a monster problem over there." Oogway informed. "No one dares go near the place, and the children inside are frightened."

"I'll look into it first thing in the morning." Shifu promised.

Every-one became very surprised when Shifu a few months after, came back to the jade-palace with a little tiger girl, whom apparently was under his protection now as he had taken her from the orphanage. Shifus only respond to the many questions were that it was a shame to shun such natural talent in Kung-fu. And that was the end of it, Shifu still didn't smile and still was just as harsh.

Tigress had maybe closed Shifus wound just a little bit, but he was far from healed, and not even Shifu himself believed it would ever become better.

Only Oogway remained his hopeful self. "No my friend." He told Shifu. "One day your wound will heal, the day you find inner peace."

* * *

"And the thing that brought me inner peace, was a big Panda." Shifu amused muttered to himself as he with closed eyes sat in the cooling shade of Oogways peach tree, enjoying this new odd sensation, of being actually peaceful. So this was what it felt like to actually relax?

Poh how-ever was still busy eating his dumplings, so he didn't even hear Shifus amused note.

"Wow look at that!"

Shifu opened his eyes to see what-ever Po was looking at. The big Panda had almost his nose buried in the ground as he looked at a little sprout in the ground.

"If we take care of this, ther'll be two peach tress here." Po commented as he smiling looked at the sprout.

Wide-eyed Shifu looked at the sprout, he recognised the spot.. then Shifu looked at the big peach tree above him before he looked back at the sprout. "Well I be." He commented stunned.

"Master Shifu what is it?" Po asked looking questioning on the red panda.

"I planted that peach tree." Shifu told stunned. "Right next to Oogways." He turned to the fully-grown peach. "Oh.. now I see." Then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Po asked.

"He knew." Shifu pointed at the tree grown peach tree. "For all of these years, he knew."

"Who did?" Po asked.

"Master Oogway, from all the way back when I was but a cub, and he found me on the door step to the jade-palace, he knew I wasn't supposed to be the dragon warrior, not any warrior for that matter." Shifu shook his head.

"But master Shifu, you are a great warrior." Po pointed out.

"Yes, but that is not my main purpose in this life." Shifu told as he raised his hands and several peach petals flew around him, almost as if he was the one controlling the very wind as he took a deep breath. "Even though one might want oranges, you cannot force a peach tree into becoming an orange tree." He spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Sounds like some-thing Oogway would say." Po pointed out.

Shifu smirked lightly. "I'm supposed to speak for Kung-fu, be its spokes person, teach the wisdom. You Po, will one day walk out and be the Dragon warrior of the nation, I will merely try and guide you, if you ever need it."

"You truly are master Oogways successor." Po suddenly realised. "Successor to the man whom not only practised kung-fu, but just _were_ kung-fu." He blinked. "Okay, seriously awesome." Po told.

"I'm not so sure, if that means I am going to life for several hundred years and met more dragon warriors like you." Shifu pointed out dryly.

"Sorry to disappoint, cause there is some-thing else I figured." Po told as he pulled out the scroll. "We can all be Dragon warriors." He told. "The scroll is mine now right? I can do what I want with it?"

Shifu nodded. "You are the rightful owner."

"Then I am going to share." Po stated. "Kung-fu doesn't just belong to specific chosen few, it belongs to every-one right?" he asked. "Every-one whom wants to learn it and is willing to listen right?" he asked.

"That is correct." Shifu nodded.

"Then the secret of the Dragon warrior also belongs to every-one, and I am going to teach it to any-one whom is willing to listen." Po stated.

Shifu looked up at Po. "I see, that's why." He blinked.

"What?" Po blinked.

"Po, do you realise now, why you of all people is the Dragon warrior?" Shifu asked.

"Because…. I was the one able to defeat Tai-lung?" Po asked.

Shifu chuckled, then turned stern. "No." he stated.

"What?" Po exclaimed. "Oh come on! Then what is it?"

"It's not because of your strength or your power, you are still not as skilled as any of the furious five, the power does not make the dragon warrior, and I failed to see that before now." Shifu stated. "Same way as only strength doesn't make a true zen master, no Po, you have a very special quality in you. You bring inspiration to others, you bring them hope, peace, happiness. You are a teacher Po."

"Really?" Po asked.

"Yes." Shifu nodded. "Some-day you will leave this valley, and go on to teach your lesson to the entire world, small villages, big cities, any-where some-one wants to listen. You are willing to share, in your head nothing doesn't just belong to you, you are truly humble and that's what makes a Dragon warrior."

"That sounds awesome! All though.." Po halted. "I don't have to leave just yet do I?" he asked.

Shifu shrugged. "It's up to you. Any-one is free to come and go at the Jade palace."

Po blinked. "really?" he asked. "I mean.. I just thought. Only Kung Fu masters and people whom has business at the Jade Palace can.. you know.. enter."

"No, the jade palace is open to every-one, and ones back in time, many different people would freely come to search answers. I suppose people have just forgotten." Shifu exhaled. "I also suppose that's another thing I'm behind, I will rectify it."

"Then I'm staying for a while." Po told ."It's just, my dad still needs me, and I think you have more to teach me.. honestly." Po told Shifu.

"Well, as long as you are willing to listen, I'll try to teach you." Shifu promised. "Same way as you will teach me, in the days we have together."

"Me teach you?" Po asked. "I don't see how that is possible."

"You don't need to." Shifu stated. "No need of your ego to be to big." He snorted as he walked past the Panda. Just in time for them to see a certain Tigress looking very worried reaching the top of the stairs.

"Hey that's Tigress!" Po exclaimed as he sat back towards the peach tree picking up a fruit. "TIGRESS!" he yelled making the tiger look around. "Over here."

* * *

And truly Shifu did life long with the jade palace, when you became one with the energies of Kung-fu, the world started to turn differently, the longer Shifu lived, the more did he start to flow with that sort of energy.

He lived to see the story of the dragon warrior become legend, he saw many furious five even guided them. It all happened in a steady flow for Shifu, as water in a calm river, he simply experienced the world so differently and aged differently as a result.. but even for a true Zen master, whom could harvest the pure chi of inner peace, age wouldn't just stop, and as all things in the entire world, Shifu couldn't stay in the world of the Jade palace and the valley of peace forever.

He was getting old, Shifu knew now, that his time to wander on was within a reasonable future, meaning.. it would be within what other people called a reasonable life-time.

When or how it was going to happen, Shifu of cause didn't know, no one did, but he knew things soon had to be sat in order.

In the early morning, Shifu walked through the hall of the jade palace, meaning to go to his peach tree in bloom, to view the sun-set, all though as he opened the massive door, he was met with a peculiar sight, a very young, she could only a little child, blue stork frantically wandering back and ford on of the step of the staircase.

Not just any stair-step though, the third top one, the one Shifu had been sitting at so long ago when he had been left at the jade palace.

This clumsy stork how-ever, was frantically walking, almost constantly falling over her own long legs as she muttered. "What-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-they-are-fine-right-of-cause-they-are-but-what-if-they-are-not."

"Ahem." Shifu coughed.

"WOAH!" The poor stork fell down, grace and elegance apparently weren't any of her strong points. "I'm so sorry!" the stork begged as she looked up, her blue feathers almost standing up right. "I didn't disturb any-one did I? I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just.. there's a view up here and.." she hopelessly tried as she stumbling got up on her feet's again, she only barely managed to stand on those shaky things as she looked at Shifu.

Shifu held up a hand, making the kid quiet. "Take a deep breath." Shifu instructed and the stork did so. "Now hold it." Shifu told. "And let go." And finally the stork let out a big breath. "Now tell me, slowly, why all the panic?"

"It's a bird village sir, top mountain." She pointed to the west. "We got attacked by falcons, my aunty told me to hurry to the jade palace, I would be safe here, and the rest will come."

"You're worried about your family." Shifu nodded understandable.

"My aunty is my family." The Stork sighed as she dropped down in sitting position with wet eyes, looking towards the west she had come from. "I hope she's all-right." She whispered. "But it's been so long, she hasn't shown up yet."

"How long have you been sitting here exactly?" Shifu asked the blue stork in a concerned voice.

"since.. since sundown." She swallowed as tears started running down her eyes.

"All night? You must be cold and hungry." Shifu noted a little startled. "Please, come inside, come in." he invited. "You need some-thing to eat."

"But.." The stork swallowed. "My aunt."

"I promise, if she turns up, or any birds, they'll be let straight to you." Shifu assured as he reached an inviting hand down to the girl. "Tell me, do you have a name?" he asked.

The blue stork looked up at him with wet eyes, a hopeless tear rolling down her cheek. "It's.. Chen." She told as she with a wing accepted Shifus hand and let him help her up.

"Ah, Chen.. Morning, a time for new beginnings, new hope, new adventures. A new day, that will be very different from the previous one. What a powerful name." Shifu commented as the Stork came up on her legs, she was still just a little child so she was actually smaller than even Shifu, for the moment, she almost stumbled over her long legs again as she stood up.

"I guess it's sort of nice." Chen shook her head as she closed her eyes, tears still rolling down her long beak.

"Come inside." Shifu invited again, Shifu didn't get to watch the sun-rise that day, instead he spend the day with a lost little stork, scared for her only family.

* * *

Eventually, after a few months, the aunt turned up and she was fine, so was the people of Chens old village, but at that time Chen had taken a surprising decision, she had decided to stay at the jade palace, to train Kung fu, with the only explanation that it some-how felt right.

Chen wasn't the most physically skilled kung fu student in the palace, far from it, often did Shifu see people question her very presence. Some-times she seemed more like a servant of the Jade palace than a student of it, always taking care of all the old artefacts, as if she really loved them and the history they told. Which didn't make people question her any less.

"I just erh.." Chen would blush and then almost stumble again. "Some-one needs to dust off the scrolls right?"

And indeed, she seemed happier about scroll reading than physical practise, in fact in complete opposite to so many others you would have to pull her away from the many scrolls at night, and some-times push her into physical training. Her mind flew to east and west, and she was always wondering about this and that, about people who came, about insects, about the past about the future, and she came up with new strange ideas, all the time. Some-times it distracted her from focusing on what she should.. quite often in fact, as she found the new thing quite important, as important as the current training in fact.

To Chen, nothing was less important than all other things. She was a strange bird that way.

She had much to learn yet, she had to grow and mature, to break and heal, like those before her, she would have to go on a personal journey before being ready.

But Shifu knew, he had known from the moment he had first seen her… and thus the circle would continue.

* * *

"Master Shifu it is impossible! It can't be done!"

"Impossible, that's just a word old friend." Shifu told as he with closed eyes sat on his staff beneath his own Peach tree, it now stood proud and tall beside Oogways, it had been fully grown for a while, and now bloomed as wonderful as Oogways. "Nothing in this world is truly impossible."

"Argh!" Frustrated Chen walked back and ford, almost loosing some of her blue feathers in her frustration. "I can't do it! I don't know what is it you want from me, other than things I can't do. You are asking some-thing I can't do!"

"You can do much more than you think, you always were able to." Shifu responded balancing on the staff. "All you ever lacked was inner peace, all of your life you were so busy being here and there, all stressed out. But find that inner peace and you'll realise things aren't as difficult as they seem. Believe Chen."

"Inner peace?" Chen asked with disbelief in her voice. "An army is coming to the valley of Peace, and you are talking about inner peace?" she asked. "Master Shifu, you can't just urgh." Frustrated she walked around. "Even if that was the simple answer, only the fewest of the greatest kung-fu masters ever found inner peace. I was never skilled in the ways of Kung-fu, I can't guide them, an entire village? Why me!?"

"Because you are the master of the jade palace." Shifu responded. "The one whom dedicated her life to learn all of its secrets and legends, cherished the lessons of Kung-fu as were it precious children, became one with it."

"Master Shifu I am not one with Kung-fu, some-times I can still barely stand up without falling down." Chen told stumbling as if it was on cue. "It doesn't matter what you say! Just look at this peach." She ended up hissing holding up a peach. "No matter what I do, it'll just be a peach, I can't change it! And all it can ever become." She hissed as she threw it up in the air, sliced it with her wing and bashed the stone down in the ground so it buried it self in the ground. "Is more _peaches!_"

Shifu looked at the place where the peach had so harshly been thrown down and he sighed as he almost slided down his staff. "But perhaps a peach is exactly what we need." He commented. "And before the stone even becomes a peach, it needs to be first a crop, then a little tree, go into bloom, all the while it's nurtured and allowed to grow in its own way." He commented in a smile as he bowed over and gently covered the little stone with dirt. "I wonder if it's even aware that it's a peach tree before it finally bears fruit. Maybe it thought it was a orange tree and therefore got disappointed when it couldn't bear oranges but." He looked up at Chen. "The day it discovers that it's actually a peach tree, it will reach its full potential an a new day enlighten."

"Master Shifu, why are we talking about inner peace and peach trees?" Chen asked hopelessly. "This is a crisis, a real crisis."

"Chen, old friend." Shifu amused shook his head. "You always have asked far to many questions." He told and gently laid his staff in Chens wings. "Would you please promise me one thing Chen?" he asked.

"Any-thing Master Shifu." Chen exhaled.

"Please believe." Shifu asked as he let go of his old staff, Oogway old staff and left Chen with it.

"I'll.. I'll try." Chen swallowed swallowed.

"Good, you must continue your journey without me now." Shifu told as he turned around and slowly worked towards the ledge. "My time has come, I must go."

"Wait, what?" Chen asked.

Suddenly several leaves began to fly around Shifu, almost lifting.

"No Shifu wait! You can't go, we need you here!" Chen yelled taking a step towards him. "Don't leave!"

"When it's time to go, it's simply time to go, there's no need to question it, that's just how it is." Shifu told in a smile. "Life goes on, just do what you can, don't ask so many questions, try and believe instead.. Belive!" And with those few last words. Shifu was gone, just.. completely gone.

"Shifu don't.." Chen looked down at the staff in her hand. She swallowed unsure what to do with the staff or make off what had just happened.

Had Shifu just expected that the answer would come to her like that? Why would he ever leave here at Chens hours of crisis?

Chen held the staff close, there was nothing to do now.. other than to wait, for the next morning.

* * *

_AN; _

_To read more about the Tigress scene after Tai-longs defeat.. I wrote that in a sepperate fic, called. "After Tai-longs defeat." going a bit more into detail about Tigres's and Shifus relationship._

_I got to apologies for spending the extra time on Chen, the fic was supposed to stop right after Shifu found Chen on the stairs. I thought that would be indication enough that she is the next in line to become the spiritual master of the Jade palace. _

_And the idea is very simple, that the position is simply passed on over generations, I just got a bit caught up in Chen and whom she is. I wanted to indicate that she's very different from Shifu. _

_If Shifu represented the elements of earth and fire, because he is so steady, firm, focused.. and easily annoyed. At least before he found inner peace and spiritual guidance._

_Chen would represent wind and water, as she is fluid and some-times intangible, she's creative and always searching. _

_What I meant to show is that while Shifu in his younger days, was strong physically but lacked spiritual connection and the ability to think in any other ways than the straight forward way. _

_Chen would be physically weaker but better spirituality connected, and were always able to think in multiple different alternatives, willing to try all of them, her era at the Jade palace is different from Shifus, as Shifus were different from Oogways. Oogway would never have created the furious five and the training hall, same way as Shifu wouldn't have created the library Chen did. (Or at least that's what I meant to show, Chen is some-one I made up, and then liked her so much that I dug a little deeper.)_

_And as you can see, even though she was meant to be sort of a one note character, Chen grew on me and I just wanted to write a few extra scenes with her. _

_I will mention ones Chen finds inner peace and spiritual clearance, shortly after the scene I wrote, she becomes a master in the same type of pressure point technique Oogway did in the first movie, she is much more spirituality strong than physically, but that also means ones she has inner peace, she is almost impossible to beat in a fight as she is a complete master of the more mystic arts of Kung-fu. _


End file.
